PENNY
by Sohlat-Daimah
Summary: This is the story of Penny Wallis and her quest to make friends in Brockton Bay from the point of view of her first friend Taylor Hebert. (From my collection of stories "Worming my way")
1. Chapter 1

**Penny**

I should have known better, shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Of course, those three wouldn't stop just like that. First day back from winter break, twenty minutes before my first class and somehow they have messed with my locker again.

The crowd hanging around near my locker should have been my first clue, with some of the trio 'hanger-on's here and there. But it wasn't until I was in front of my locker and smelled the stink of whatever those three crammed into it that I realized that the unspoken truce from the last trimester was over. Taking a breath I psyched myself to open the door and see the damage for myself.

"Salutations, locker neighbor." A chirpy voice startled me before I could open my padlock. "I am new here and I was wondering if you could answer some questions I have." I almost flinched when I saw that it was the red headed girl in front of the locker next to mine who was talking to me. Damn you, Emma. Luckily that's all that she had in common with my former friend. Her hair was shorter and Emma would never be caught dead wearing a bow, much less a pink one. Also, her light tan blouse and her grey dress with green highlights showed that her figure was closer to my stick like frame than Emma's curvy one. Lastly, her green eyes boring into mine held nothing but innocent curiosity.

"Eh. Yes?" I almost stuttered looking around to see if this was another layer of my bullies trap.

"Sensational!" I took a step back when she threw her arms up in the air enthusiastically. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Penny, I'm Taylor." I said still a bit hesitant. This still could be part of the trio's latest prank but it costs me nothing to be polite just in case it isn't.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said again just as animatedly as the first time.

"You already said that." I noted taking another step back from the strange girl.

"Oh, so I did!" She happily exclaimed.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I asked trying to move the conversation along. Some of the onlookers were starting to get impatient, most of them were part of the trio's clique. So Penny wasn't part of whatever the three had planned, good to know. Still better end this quickly before she becomes a target too.

"Oh, yes. This is my first time in high school. Do all schools have a designed locker to store biological waste in it, and if so, why?" She asked earnestly tilting her head.

"No, it's..." Was she serious? Yes, yes she was. Ok, there's something definitely not right with this girl. "Someone must have thought that it would be funny to do that with mine." I replied looking around. I spotted Madison at the far end of the corridor. I bet that she was there to act as a look out. I had no idea were Sophia and Emma were but I was sure they weren't far.

"That's not funny..." She said trailing off and frowning a bit "Is it? Not very nice either. Do you require assistance? Should I find one of the janitors?"

"No, no Penny. It's okay, I'll handle it." Strange or not I couldn't drag this girl into my problems. She obviously wasn't all there in the head and if those three target her they'd eat her alive. "I'll just see how bad it is and talk to the janitor myself." I said turning back to my locker and unlocking the padlock not even bothering to try and keep the combination secret, after all those three have shown that they can get into my locker whenever they want anyway.

"Okay, if you are sure." Penny said tilting her head.

I opened my locker hoping against hope that the mess inside wouldn't be that bad. Of course it wasn't, it was worse, just the smell was enough to make my eyes water and make me feel queasy. And of course that's when someone grabbed the back of my head and pushed me inside, banging my forehead against the back panel of the locker and closed the door. Still dizzy I heard the clack of the padlock closing.

"Hey, why would you do that?" I heard Penny say. I guessed that she was talking to my assailant.

"None of your business, just run along and don't even think of babbling to the teachers if you don't want to be next." Sophia Hess, of course, no surprise there.

"That's not right. Don't worry Taylor, I'll get you out." Oh, Penny no.

"Penny, just go get a teacher..." I tried to say when I heard Penny fumbling with my lock but I was interrupted by the sound of her body being slammed against the door.

"Listen you retarded bitch, I gave you an easy way out. Do you want to see if you, Herbert and all that shit fit in there at the same time?" Said Sophia marking the end of each phrase by slamming Penny against the door.

"I don't think I like you." Was Penny's answer.

I'm not sure what happened next. I heard a scuffle and what sounded like a fist hitting flesh. Sadly thanks to Sophia I've been on the receiving end enough times to recognize that sound, and this one sounded like a punch that really hurt. It must have been quite a hit because the next sound was of a body dropping to the floor.

Inside the locker I was torn between panic and guilt. Panic because I didn't doubt that Sophia would try to go through with her threat. And guilt because poor Penny didn't deserve this just because I decided to respond to her question. Maybe if I hadn't...

I was jarred out of my musings when the door of the locker opened suddenly and I started to fall backwards. A pair of hands grabbed me under my armpits and kept me upright.

"I told you I would get you out." I looked over my shoulder to see Penny standing there holding me up with a sunny smile on her face. And on the floor behind her knocked out cold was Sophia Hess.

-oooo-

Half an hour later, after showering and borrowing Penny's gym clothes, both me and my new... Acquaintance? Friend? Well, me and Penny were sitting outside principal Blackwell's office waiting to be chewed out. Well, officially it was to give our side of the story but by now Emma and Madison must have had time to spin whatever tale they want and coordinate with their herd of psychopaths to back each other up. And to make matters worse I don't think Blackwell was very happy with the fact that her star athlete was in the infirmary waiting for an ambulance with a possibly broken jaw. Yes, behind her deceptively small frame Penny really packs a punch.

And on the other side we have the loner and pariah of the school, me; and the strange new girl. Yeah, you don't need to be a genius to see how this will play.

"This school thing sure is more eventful than I was led to believe." Said Penny. She was sitting next to me swinging her legs back and forth and ignoring the glare of the secretary in front of us. "What a first day."

"This isn't what it is normally like. And most people would have just walked away from a confrontation like that at the first opportunity. Not that I'm not grateful that you stood up for me."

"I only did what i thought was right. Mother always tells me to do so."

"So... you live with your mom?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"I used to. She taught me almost everything I know but she said that I needed to interact with more people. You see, mother has a... condition -hic- and she can't really leave our home and were we lived was a rather isolated part of Canada with very few people around. So she sent me here to live with my father and get some experience with dealing with people and making friends."

"Oh, okay." Well that explained a lot about her. Being home schooled and growing up with so little human contact, no wonder she is so quirky. "And how is it going? The people thing I mean."

"It's a work in progress. Father gave me some pointers but mother vetoed most of them." She paused for a second and added. "I think he is worse at this than I am." Penny mock whispered.

"Well, I'm as far from an expert in dealing with people as you can get, but if I can do anything to help you just ask."

"Oh, I haven't made any friends yet." She said turning to me and leaning forward "Would you be my first friend here in Brockton Bay?" And that's when she turned those puppy dog eyes on me.

"Yes, Penny." Strange or not she was the first person that wasn't part of my family to give a damn about what was happening to me and do something about it. So why the heck not, she must already have drawn the trio's ire defending me and knocking out Sophia so turning her down for her own good wasn't a valid excuse. And we could watch each other's backs anyway. And maybe, just maybe a little part of me wanted to have at least one friend again.

"Sensational! We can try on clothes, paint our nails, talk about cute boys!" Penny exclaimed jumping up and startling the nosy secretary that had been keeping an eye on us the whole time.

"Penny" I said standing up too and putting a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Maybe we should start with something more simple, like hanging out on the boardwalk or something?"

"Of course, Taylor my friend." She answered almost glomping me.

"Penny, air." I gasped tapping her shoulder. She really is stronger than she looks.

"He he, sorry." She said letting go of me.

And of course that's when the door to the principal's office opened and Emma, Madison and a couple of their lackeys came out to ruin the moment. But, luckily, with the secretary and Blackwell present Emma couldn't do anything more than smirk at me on her way out.

"Miss Hebert, miss Wallis, you can come in now." Said principal Blackwell. Time to see what kind of tale Emma has come up with. At least for once it's not just me against most of Winslow, I've got Penny on my side. That's a one hundred percent improvement... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Penny 2**  
"Miss Hebert, why am I not surprised to find you in the middle of things?" Blackwell said scowling at me. I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay quiet. "And miss Wallis, as this is your first day here I'm willing to believe that this is nothing but a misunderstanding on your part and write off miss Hess' injuries as an accident letting you off with just a warning if you tell me the truth of how miss Hebert here lured miss Hess to her locker for her poorly thought prank, forcing miss Hess to defend herself."

"But that's not what happened." Penny said before I could say anything.

"You might want to reconsider your position, I've got four witnesses that say otherwise. If you confirm their claims then the only one that will end in suspension will be miss Hebert here, if you don't then I will have to suspend everyone involved. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to your parents why you ended in suspension on your first day here."

"Including Sophia?" I couldn't help but ask.

"She is on her way to the hospital, I think that's enough punishment." Blackwell answered giving me a cold look. "Now miss Wallis, do you want to change your story or do I have to call your parents?" She added, her hand hovering over her phone.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, principal Blackwell." Said Penny and for a second I thought that she'd turn on me too. "I already informed my father of what happened and he should arrive any moment. Oh and he said that he'd contact Sophia Hess' social worker too."

"Sorry, what?" Blackwell's face was priceless, I guess she didn't think that a teenager would do that of their own volition.

"Oh, yes, because of his work he is aware of Sophia Hess' situation and..." Penny trailed off for a moment. "And he said we shouldn't be talking about that so if you don't mind we'll wait outside until father arrives." She added taking my hand and getting up.

"Miss Hebert, miss Wallis, one week of suspension each, and you can be sure that I'll be calling your bluff young lady." Blackwell finally recovered her composure and finally grabbed her phone. Looks like she decided that Penny must be lying.

Penny just shrugged and walked out of the office were we took the seats in front of the secretary again.

"Did you really call your dad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes I did."

"But, when? Was it when I was showering?" That was the only time we were apart since the incident and while I've been a bit out of it I think I would have noticed if Penny made a call right next to me.

"Ahhhh... yes! -hic- that's when." She said nervously averting her eyes. Okay, not the best poker face here, Penny. But whatever, I guess it's none of my business and I'd rather not make my new friend more uncomfortable.

"So, what was that thing about Sophia and a social worker?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry, Taylor. It's not my story to tell. I think father didn't like that I mentioned that at all." She said and for the first time since I met her, even if it was just forty minutes ago, I saw her sad instead of smiling. Foot, meet mouth. Now I felt like I kicked a puppy and I don't think anyone would describe that feeling as nice... well, maybe Sophia, I'm pretty sure that psyco kicked three puppies before breakfast every day.

"It's okay, Penny, don't worry about it." I said giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "So, the broadwalk. Have you been there yet?" Second try to change the subject and this time I'd say it was a success given how fast she perked up.

We spent the next few minutes talking about what should we do when, not if, we met at the boardwalk. For once Blackwell's bias against me worked in my favor. Spending the next week getting to know Penny instead of staying in this hell hole? Hell yes. Ok it might be another black spot on my academic record, but seeing how the three bitches made their life purpose to sabotage it for the last year and a half it's not like I cared much anymore. The only reason I keep trying is because mom would have been really disappointed if I became a dropout.

Our conversation somehow had devolved into a discussion on the pros and cons of going for ice cream in the middle of January when the door to the waiting room slash principal's secretary office opened and a tall and well built man in a tailored charcoal grey suit and a metallic suitcase in his hand entered with a purposeful gait.

"Father." Penny greeted him with her usual enthusiasm.

"Penny." When he turned to us I was surprised that he seemed younger than I thought. Although his well trimmed beard helped to make him seem more mature. "And you must be miss Hebert, Penny has told me about you." He said fixing his gaze on me. His eyes hard behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"Yes, mister Wallis."

"She's my new friend!" Added Penny.

"That's good, Penny." He said in a dry tone. I guess that's what happens when you are overexposed to Penny's antics... or it could be that Penny was right and he is really socially awkward. "Please wait here while I talk to your principal."

"Yes, father."

He then just gave us a nod and just strolled to the principal's door, the secretary tried to protest but he silenced her with just a look. A scene that I admit I enjoyed more than I should, but after all the apathy and outright hostility from Winslow's administration I think I'm entitled to a bit of schadenfreude. Mr. Wallis entered the office without even bothering to knock.

After that Penny and I went back to our debate on sweet treats vs cold weather. 


	3. Interlude Dadmaster

**Penny**

Interlude: Dadmaster

"Father." Penny greeted me with my formal designation. Maybe for the best because I didn't know what the appropriate response to a more familiar one would be. Maybe that's why Dragon has been trying to persuade her to use the less formal term of 'dad', to bring me out of my comfort zone. I am trying to upgrade my social interaction assistance software in case she finally convinces her.

"Penny." Sitting next to her is a girl wearing ill fitting clothes. The HUD on the prototype glasses I'm wearing identify her as Taylor Hebert, according to the data provided by Penny she is the victim of not only the assault on her person by Sophia Hess but suspicious bias against her by the school administration. "And you must be miss Hebert, Penny has told me about you."

"Yes, mister Wallis." With a blink the camera integrated in my glasses took a picture of Taylor Hebert's face, the bruise on her forehead clearly visible. More evidence in case it is needed.

"She's my new friend!" Added Penny.

"That's good, Penny." A positive relationship with the victim could be useful in case for some reason Sophia Hess' identity as a Ward is leaked, as unlikely as that scenario is. "Please wait here while I talk to your principal."

"Yes, father"

There wasn't any need for more conversation so I proceeded to the principal's office. Obviously the secretary tried to either stop me or stall to announce my arrival to principal Blackwell. I didn't let her do that and just marched into the room.

A hostile negotiation is much like a fight, one could even say that it is the social equivalent of one. There were various points that the two situations had in common that you have to cover if you want to come out on top of either.

Point one. Be as prepared as you can. I spent the drive here digging up all the information I could of all the involved parties, Blackwell included.

Point two. Try to predict and counter your opponent. According to what I discovered the two main obstacles were principal Carrie Blackwell and agent Miller, Sophia's handler or 'social worker' to those who do not know her alternative identity. Agent Miller for some reason neglected to inform of the few instances where Sophia's abuse of authority as a Ward were reported by Blackwell. Miller should be being interviewed by the PRT's internal affairs department right now so that only leaves Blackwell.

Point three. Surprise your opponent if possible. My abrupt entrance put Blackwell on her back foot allowing me to neutralize her advantage of being on her home turf and letting me to take the initiative and set the pace of the confrontation.

"No, the decision is taken, she has already been suspended... hold on Mr. Hebert..." She interrupted her phone conversation as I entered. "Who are you? What's the meaning of this?"

Ignoring her questions I set my briefcase on her desk. I just stood there staring at her for a few seconds. I might not be the most social person but I am very capable of making people uncomfortable, usually I do it without even meaning to.

"Collin Wallis, PRT special consultant." I finally said giving her the business card of my official cover identity. After all the accounting department of the PRT can't exactly write 'Armsmaster, tinker' on my cheque.

"Mister Wallis, I've been trying to call you..."

"I was already in the building when I received your call, there was no reason to answer."

"Right, I'll be with you in a second." She said turning her attention back to the phone. "Mister Hebert, as I was saying your daughter has been suspended for one week and there... no... you have been informed and this conversation is over." Blackwell slammed the handset on its base and glared at me. "Mister Wallis, I hope you are a bit more reasonable than mister Hebert. This morning your daughter participated in an unprovoked assault on another student resulting in her suspension."

"From what I know it wasn't unprovoked." I said keeping my tone neutral.

"And I've got four students that say that it was." She sighed. "Listen, mister Wallis. If there is something that I've learned working with teenagers is that they lie. I know some parents think that their 'little angel' would never do that, but they do." Her condescending tone was matched by her smirk.

"Yes, teenagers do lie." I said taking out a handheld device and after a few taps on the screen I set it on the table and slid it towards Blackwell. "And you have been lied to, four times over." The footage of Sophia Hess pushing Taylor Hebert into the vandalized locker played on loop whipped the smug expression from her face.

"That... that still leaves me with an injured student, no matter who started the altercation, the suspension stands." She was obviously still trying to get a win out of this, a petty one. Well, she can have it.

"I don't care about the suspension. It was an obvious mistake to let her come here instead of insisting on Clarendon or Arcadia. A mistake that I am very willing to rectify." I said putting my hands on her desk and leaning forward. "There is a reason I did introduce myself as a PRT associate and not just as Penny's father. Tell me principal Blackwell why weren't we informed of Sophia Hess' behavior?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She seemed really surprised and the social assistance program on my glasses agreed. "I've only done what you people asked me to, look the other way and cover for her when necessary."

"No, what the PRT asked of you was to support a Ward when she had to act on official duties, not to cover her possible criminal behavior."

"But miss Miller..."

"Sophia's handler is being questioned by our internal affairs department right now." I interrupted her.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your resignation as principal of this school." I said taking one of the seats in front of her desk.

"What, why would I do that? You don't have the authority to dismiss me. Even if I really had covered for your Ward's more suspicious activities, which I'm not admitting to having done so. I reported every incident to Miller so it's not my responsibility."

"Because, principal Blackwell..." I said taking back the device and playing an audio file.

 _"And miss Wallis, as this is your first day here I'm willing to believe that this is nothing but a misunderstanding on your part and write off miss Hess' injuries as an accident letting you off with just a warning if you tell me the truth of how miss Hebert here lured miss Hess to her locker for her poorly thought prank, forcing miss Hess to defend herself."_

 _"But that's not what happened."_

 _"You might want to reconsider your position, I've got four witnesses that say otherwise. If you confirm their claims then the only one that will end in suspension will be miss Hebert here, if you don't then I will have to suspend everyone involved. I'm sure you don't want to have to explain to your parents why you ended in suspension on your first day here."_

"... I really don't like when someone messes with my family. So, either you resign voluntarily or you get to explain to the superintendent why Winslow has been taken out of the Wards program for its administration's incompetence. " I finished getting up and taking my briefcase. I went to the door but before opening it I looked back and said. "You have one week to decide."

I stepped out of the office to find Penny and miss Hebert so caught in their conversation that they didn't notice me until I coughed.

"Penny, we should go." I said interrupting them.

"Oh, ok. See you later Taylor." Said Penny dejectedly.

I stopped for a moment when a new prompt popped up in my glasses HUD. "Actually, if you need it miss Hebert we could give you a ride home."

"Yes, that's a sensational idea! Please Taylor come with us, please." To be honest Penny's enthusiasm brought a smile to my face.

"If it's not too much trouble." The girl said bashfully.

"None at all." As soon as I answered Penny began to drag her new friend towards the exit.

As I followed them another line popped up in my HUD.

 _'Good job, Colin.'_

Thanks, Dragon. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Penny 3**

"Taylor!"

It was the next Sunday after our suspension from Winslow and as promised Penny and I were going to spend the afternoon hanging out on the boardwalk. When I told dad that I was going to hang out with a friend he put some money on my hands and told me to have fun, especially when he found out that it was the same friend that got suspended for defending me. I still haven't told him the full extent of the bullying or who was bullying me but with things looking up I hope I'll never have to.

"Taylor, over here!" And there she was, waving at me as enthusiastically as ever, Penny, drawing a lot of attention.

"Hey, Penny." I said running up to her. I checked my watch to make sure that I wasn't late.

"Wow, she really is always like that." I hadn't noticed her at first but there was another girl next to Penny.

She was at least a couple of years younger than us, her shoulder length blond hair was gathered in twin tails. She had a dark green hoodie and a denim skirt with thick leggings underneath to ward off the cold sea breeze.

Now that I notice, Penny's dress seems awfully breezy for this weather... Oh well, she grew up in Canada so this must be like a hot summer afternoon for her.

"Missy, this is my friend Taylor. Taylor, this is my new friend Missy." Oh, God. I really really hope she didn't grab the first girl she saw while she was waiting for me and declared her her new friend.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So..." I began looking for a diplomatic way to ask if she had been shangaied by my overly enthusiastic friend. "How did you two meet?" Not very subtle Taylor, not at all.

"Her father helps with... a martial arts class that I'm part of and yesterday she was visiting and overhead me complaining that I was the only girl there." Missy said as the three of us started walking in a random direction.

"But I thought that there was another girl too." Interrupted Penny.

"Sophia doesn't count." Said Missy with a grimace.

"Sophia?..." No, it cannot be, what are the odds that it's the same Sophia. There must be more Sophias out there capable to make you cringe by just mentioning her name. "Hess?"

"You know her?" Missy said turning to look at me.

"Unfortunately." I replied sullenly. "She goes to the same school we do." I said, including Penny. "Hasn't Penny told you about our suspension?"

She looked at Penny, then back at me and shook her head.

"Sophia has had it in for me since we first met before my freshman year in high school and I still don't understand why. The other day she went too far..." I shivered a bit thinking what could have happened if Penny hadn't been there. "But Penny jumped in to defend me and the thing ended with both me and Penny being suspended and with Sophia's jaw broken."

"It was only dislocated." Corrected Penny.

"So that's why she hasn't been around lately. Sorry that you had to deal with her for so long." Missy gave me an understanding look. "But that jaw thing, couldn't have happened to a nicer bitch." Said Missy with a snort. I think I like her. "So, as I was saying. I don't have many friends at school, most of them are acquaintances at best and this martial arts thing eats a lot of time outside school so I can't hang out with them and while the guys there in the martial arts class are great and even some of them are good eye candy too I miss having some girls for friends. So when Penny came over and invited me to hang out today I couldn't say yes fast enough. I hope you don't mind me being here, I thought Penny told you."

"The more the merrier." I shrugged. Really, I couldn't blame her, while not exactly the same I also knew what is like to wish for a friend. In fact I don't even remember when was the last time I hung out with a friend like this... and considering that it would be an Emma memory I don't think I want to remember. "So, where to now?"

"I don't know, I was following Penny." She said pointing to said energetic girl who was walking in front of us swinging her arms back and forth.

"You know that this is her first time here in the boardwalk, don't you?"

"Oh! Penny wait!" Missy said running up to her.

After we steered Penny back in the right direction we dedicated the next couple of hours to the old art of window shopping, taking a small break for a late lunch. We skipped most of the clothes shops mostly because, like me, Missy preferred clothes that were more practical than fashionable and Penny... well, I don't know if it was because Penny's upbringing or what but the clothes that caught her eye were a bit on the eccentric side. Of course those were the few times that we actually went in to try something on just to goof around.

And then there was the incident in the pet shop with Penny wanting to hold all the puppies. I think it was the first time I was thrown out of a pet shop, or a shop at all, but it was totally worth it. Oh well, at least we were lucky enough that they didn't call the enforcers on us.

"How about a movie?" We were about halfway through the boardwalk and less than a block from the local cinema when Missy made her suggestion. "I think they released a new one from alep recently that's pretty good from what I've heard."

I shrugged in response, I did a quick math in my head and if I don't get any snacks I should still have enough money for the bus fare. "Why not?"

"I've never been to a cinema." Said Penny tilting her head.

"Well, then it's decided, let's go." She said marching onwards with me and Penny following behind.

The old style theater didn't have as many rooms as the new ones that have at least a dozen so our discussion about what we were going to see was rather short. Even so, we were still deciding between a comedy and a drama when Missy gave a little 'eep' and with a rather cute blush tried to discretely step aside to put Penny and me between her and the ticket booth.

"Missy?" I turned to see a group of four teenagers, two boys and two girls next to said ticket booth. The one who spoke was rather good looking blond guy.

"Hey, Dean. I didn't see you there." Replied Missy trying to sound casual and failing horribly. "Hello Vicky, Amy and... I don't think I know you." She said to the other three teens when they came over.

I had to do a double take when I saw that the blond girl, Vicky, that Missy greeted so casually was none other than Victoria Dallon also known as Glory Girl, of the local hero team New Wave. And let me tell you that the photos do not make her justice. Heck, I'm not into girls but I still had to stop myself from drooling anyway.

The other girl was rather plain in comparison with her shoulder length brown hair and rounder features, not that I have room to talk about other people's looks. Still this girl was not less famous than the blonde. Amy Dallon, Panacea also of New Wave. One of the few capes with healing powers and supposedly the best of them.

Okay, I admit that I was a bit starstruck right there.

Like Missy, I had no idea who the other guy was. He didn't register much either.

"This is Ed, we have a couple of classes together." Said Dean to Missy's implied question. "And Penny, right?"

"Salutations, Dean Stansfield, it's good to see you again." Greeted Penny.

"It's good to see you too, Penny." He politely replied. "And..." He added looking at me.

"Oh, I'm Taylor." I said snapping out of my celebrity induced fuge.

"Nice to meet you. Taylor, Penny, this is my girlfriend Vicky and her sister Amy."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"It's an honor to meet you both."

All I contributed with was a small wave because to be honest I didn't exactly trust my voice right now. It was almost a miracle that I was able to introduce myself earlier.

"So, have you decided what you want to see?" Asked Vicky. "Maybe we could make it a group thing?"

"Actually, Vicky. Remember that I told you that I already had plans today." Amy interrupted her sister stepping awake from her group to stand next to Missy.

"Come on Amy, that again?" Vicky said rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't believe her sister.

"Yes, Missy was going to introduce me to her new friends. Right? " Replied Amy giving Missy a not so subtle nudge.

"Ah... yes, yes I was?" Missy said. I'm not sure how to describe how she sounded but convincing she was not.

"More friends, sensational!" Good for you, Penny.

"Ri~ight. And this isn't your way of trying to get out of your date with Ed here." And Vicky wasn't buying it.

"It's not my fault that you decided to set this whole double date thing without asking me first." To be honest, I would be peeved too in that situation.

"Ok, then if you are not trying to get out of your date then why not bring him with you?" Insisted Vicky.

"Actually, we were thinking on making it a kind of girls day out, sorry." Countered Missy noticing Amy's discomfort.

"Yes, and we are kind of behind schedule, right girls?" Added Amy grabbing me and Missy while Missy latched onto Penny. "So, sorry but we gotta go." And just like that she dragged us away before her sister could react.

"Bye Dean, bye Vicky it was nice to meet you." Penny waved as Amy made her getaway with the three of us in tow.

And that's how I ended up sitting in one of those coffee shops that sell overpriced strange named coffee with my two new friends and one of the most famous heroes of the East Coast who, by the way, I was learning that was more of a normal girl than I expected for someone who could heal almost anything with a touch.

"... and that's when we saw you, or more like Dean saw Missy trying to hide." Amy finished explaining how she had ended in another 'blind date of doom', her words not mine, as I took a sip of my overpriced coffee with a strange name. Even if I'm more of a tea person I'm not going to say no if Panacea wants to treat us to coffee as a thank you slash apology for getting her away from her date slash crashing our day out.

"Ugh." Said Missy planting her face on the table in front of her.

"There, there." Penny patted Missy on the back.

"Come on Missy, it's not that big of a deal. It's not like your crush on Dean is really a secret. It's rather evident for anyone who has seen you two together. Even Dean himself knows." Yes, it was rather obvious that my new friend has a crush on Glory Girl's boyfriend.

Missy's answer was an unintelligible mumbling.

"I didn't know." Said Penny. I guess she was trying to be helpful. "But now I do." No, that doesn't help, Penny.

I wish I could offer Missy some advice but my love life is nonexistent. The only two guys that I have interacted lately are Sparky, a stoner that most of the time is lost in his own mind and Greg Veder and the less I think of Greg the better. So no advice on how to steal Glory Girl's boyfriend was going to come from me.

"Anyway, believe me, you don't want to be there sitting right next to them in a cinema when those two are in a good mood." Added Amy with a shudder. "They don't watch even a quarter of the movie." Not helping either, Amy.

"I guess..." Said Missy lifting her head. "Ok, enough moping around." She added and took a big gulp from her smoothie. Maybe I should have ordered one of those instead. "Well, since you all seem to know about my not so secret crush why don't we even the field a bit, Taylor what about you?"

"Uh, what about me what?" Not the most coherent answer, I know, but she kind of took me by surprise.

"Any boy has caught your eye?" Missy clarified leaning forward.

"Well, not really." I shrugged. No, getting my hopes up in that regard is just setting myself up for disappointment. "It's not like I have much to offer anyway." I said gesturing to my stick like body.

"I don't know, you have the whole tall and slender thing going for you." Said Amy eyeing me from head to toe. "And long legs, some of us would kill for legs like yours, you just need to show them off more." She added swinging her, in my opinion, nicely proportioned legs back and forth.

"And your hair is gorgeous." Missy joined in complimenting me while Penny nodded along.

"Thank you." I managed to mutter looking down at the cup of something-puccino. To be honest I can't remember the last time someone said something positive about my looks. It was a bit overwhelming, I could feel my eyes starting to water but I refused to cause a scene in front of my two new friends and Panacea.

"And liking someone has nothing to do with if you can get that person's attention or not." Missy continued taking my hand. "I'm perfectly aware that I have no chance to get Dean, with or without Vicky in the picture but that doesn't change what I feel for him."

"I..." I hesitated for a moment. "I haven't been having an easy time at school lately, so boys weren't high in my list of priorities."

"Sophia?" Asked Missy with a frown.

"Was part of the problem, yes." I answered and Missy squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Sorry I asked, then." She said.

Way to kill the mood, Taylor.

"What about you, Amy. Anyone?" Missy turned her attention to Amy trying to salvage the conversation.

"Between school and volunteering at the hospitals I'm too busy for that kind of thing." She answered shaking her head. "And with all those horrible blind dates that Vicky dragged me to it's a miracle that I haven't decided to become a nun yet."

Missy turned to Penny about to ask her too but stopped herself.

"You know," Said Penny tilting her head. "This talking about boys thing is nothing like what television led me to believe."


	5. Chapter 4

**Penny 4**

All in all my day out with my new friends was the best I had since I started high school. I still can't get over the fact that Panacea, sorry, Amy out of costume, wanted to repeat this 'girls day out' thing sometime. Amy, Missy, Penny and I exchanged our contract information and they even offered to walk me to my bus stop when it was time for me to go.

"Really guys it's only a couple of blocks, you don't have to..." Well, more like four to the closest stop of the line that takes me the closest to my house, but who's counting?

"But this way we get to spend more time together." Penny interrupted me rather enthusiastically.

"Mr. Wallis is giving me a ride later so wherever Penny goes I go too." Added Missy when I looked at her.

"And I might catch a bus as well." Said Amy. "Knowing them Vicky and Dean's date won't be over yet and I'd rather avoid all the awkwardness of having to share a ride with 'whatshisname' if he's still with them." Added Amy seeing our questioning looks.

"Well, you kind of stood him up." Said Missy shrugging.

"And I wouldn't have to have done that if my sister hadn't sprung that whole double date thing on me." Amy snorted.

"So in retaliation, you leave her and her date with a third wheel." Said Missy with a smirk. "I like your style."

"Thank you, I aim to please." Added Amy taking a bow making all of us giggle.

"Still, remind me to never make you mad..." Missy trailed off, her tone going from cheerful to serious.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Don't look now but I think we're being followed."

Of course, when someone tells you not to do something the first thing you do is do precisely that, or at least it is what I did. And indeed, there were a couple of guys about thirty feet behind us. On one hand, we were close enough to the boardwalk that their disheveled appearance stuck out like a sore thumb, on the other we were far enough that the enforcers would not bother intervening even if we managed to cause a scene big enough for them to notice wich was unlikely. And the shortest way back to the boardwalk was the way we came.

"Merchants?" Asked Amy also looking back.

"From the looks, I'd think so. They've been getting bolder lately." Missy replied with a sigh giving up and looking at the guys tailing us too, the only one of us that didn't look back was Penny who still kept pace with us happily swinging her arms back and forth. "There's an alley coming up in about half a block, my best guess is that they'll try to herd us into it or they have someone waiting to drag us in." She added giving up any pretense and scowling at the Merchants following us. It made them chuckle.

"I'll try to call Vicky." Said Amy taking out her phone.

I slipped my trembling hand into my purse and grabbed the can of pepper spray that dad insisted that I should carry whenever I go out.

"I can take the two that are following us." Said Missy before turning to Penny. "I know your dad said you weren't supposed to fight, but if there are more of them ahead, do you think you can handle them, you know, carefully?"

"Don't worry friend Missy, I'm combat ready." Penny replied giving her a salute.

"I'm getting so much crap for this." Muttered Missy before turning to Amy. "Vicky?"

"It goes to voice mail." Amy shook her head.

"What about calling 911?" I asked.

"We can try but it'll be between five and ten minutes until the police show up, we'll still have to defend ourselves and the one at the phone will be at a disadvantage. We'll have to hope someone calls them..."

"Yeah right." Amy gave a derisive snort. I looked around and couldn't agree more with that feeling. The few bystanders that noticed our pursuers did go out of their way to avoid looking at us and get away as fast as possible.

"Ok, anyway, I'll take the two at our back, Penny will take care of the ones that might come from the alley, Amy, can you defend yourself and Taylor if any of them slip past Penny?"

"I know some self-defense and have a couple of useful tricks thanks to my power, so I don't think a couple of druggies will be much of a problem."

"Taylor, stay close to Amy. And don't worry, everything will be okay." She put a hand on my still trembling arm. I looked around and noticed that of the four of us I was the only one badly rattled by this situation.

I could understand that Amy was not as affected as me, she was a superhero, her whole family was made of superheroes after all. She may not be a frontline fighter or a fighter at all but I'm sure she wasn't a stranger to fights.

Penny was... Penny. I like her, I really like her, but she sure is a strange girl. So seeing her get excited at the idea of facing a bunch of gang members, bouncing on her feet with an innocent smile on her face, wasn't something that really shocked me. But even knowing that her father was a martial arts instructor, according to Missy, and that she knocked out Sophia in one punch I couldn't help but worry.

And then there is Missy, the youngest and shortest of the four of us, yet the one that was the most clalm. She was the first to notice the problem and took charge immediately. She was obviously fully confident that she could take on two gang members. Given that I don't think she could weigh more than a hundred pounds soaking wet I still wasn't sure she wasn't delusional.

Anyway, I took a deep breath and nodded at her trying and failing to put up a strong front.

We were still a bit away from the alley when we stopped. Penny stepped forward placing herself between us and the alley while Missy turned around with her right hand inside the pocket of her hoodie facing the two men following us.

"What do you want?" She said taking a couple of steps toward them.

"Just make you girls have a good time." The one on the left answered advancing on her while his friend stayed back chuckling.

"We're not interested." Missy answered meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Too bad we wasn't askin' girlie." That's when a beat up van came out of the alley in front of us blocking the sidewalk. The side panel opened and another couple of thugs and the driver came out. "Get in and we promise we won't be too rough, you'll all end up liking it, they always do."

I wasn't sure if he was talking about drugs or... something else, or probably both, but the way he said that made my stomach roll.

When Amy pushed me behind her, putting herself between me and the road, I finally saw another two gang members that we missed before crossing the road from the opposite sidewalk coming right at Amy and me.

The first thug, the one that Missy was facing, run out of patience and went to grab Missy only for the girl to twist out of the way, duck under his outstretched arm and in a fluid movement bring out a collapsible baton, snap it to its full length and bring it crashing against the side of the man's knee with a sickening crack. I don't think knees bend that way.

Meanwhile, at the other side, Penny launched herself at the three men next to the van and I heard something heavy colliding with what I guess must have been the side of the van. I wanted to turn and look to make sure that my friend was okay but the last two gang members were upon Amy and me.

One of them lunged at Amy while the other went around them and grabbed me by my shoulders pushing me against the wall at my back. I heard a bang to my right, where Penny was.

Amy threw her phone at her assailant's face making him cover his head with his arms and before he could react Amy had his wrist in her hand. The man collapsed screaming in pain.

The one pinning me down turned his head when he heard the screams so I took advantage of the distraction to slip my can of pepper spray out of my purse. When he turned his head back to me he found himself with a face full of pepper spray. He took a couple of steps back clawing at his face.

For the first time in more than a year, I spent a whole afternoon having fun with friends and then these... these fucking bastards show up and ruin it. I guess that's why the next thing I did was bring my right leg back to gather as much momentum as I could before swinging it as hard as I could aiming between his legs. He collapsed whimpering, one hand on his face and the other between his legs.

"Taylor, are you okay?" Asked Amy.

"Yes, you?" When I turned I saw Amy's attacker laying at her feet panting and, from the look on his face, in quite some pain.

"I'm fine. Him, not so much." She said pointing at the man at her feet. "Nothing too bad, don't worry. He just has cramps... on all the muscles of his arms and legs. Painful, sure, but not crippling." She added reaching down and knocking him out with a touch. Then she did the same with the one next to me.

"Do you need me to secure yours too, Missy?" Amy called out to the younger girl. When I turned to look at her I saw the two first thugs on the ground, one with his broken or at least dislocated knee trying to crawl away and the other slumped against the wall knocked out cold but still holding his right wrist with his left hand. A knife on the floor not too far away from him.

"If you would." She answered folding her baton.

Before Amy could give the first step towards her we heard the sound of metal being ripped at our, mine and Amy's, backs.

The first thing I saw when I turned was Penny throwing away the torn front door of the van with one arm and effortlessly drag the driver out with the other. Then the tiny redhead put the flailing full grown man in a sleeper hold like it was nothing.

"Penny!" I heard Missy exclaim behind me. "I told you to be careful." I couldn't miss the emphasis on the last two words.

"But I was." Answered Penny still choking the Merchant. "They didn't even scratch me or injure any of our allies." She added nodding at the other two unconscious thugs near her. One just knocked out face down on the sidewalk, the other also out cold on the ground with a mangled gun near his hand. Looking closely I could even see grooves that looked like finger marks on the barrel.

"That's not what I meant!" I could clearly hear the exasperation in Missy's voice.

"Oh, you meant being discreet." She said letting the guy go when he finally went limp but thankfully was still breathing. "Oops?"

"Whatever." I didn't need to turn to know that Missy was doing a facepalm. "I'll call this in." She added taking out her phone. "I'm getting so much crap for this." I heard her say as she pushed the call button.

'Well, looks like my new friend is a parahuman.' I thought. I'm pretty sure I was slack-jawed as I looked at a bashfully fidgeting Penny.


	6. Chapter 5

**Penny 5**

Did you know that the PRT gets jurisdiction over any crime that involves a parahuman, either as perpetrator or, like in this case, as a victim? That is something that I wasn't aware of but, luckily, Missy did seem to know somehow because the first thing she did after making sure that the men that attacked us were not going anywhere was to call the PRT.

After a few minutes, and I still can't believe that I got to meet him, Armsmaster arrived. I might have had fangirled a bit... okay, a lot, but it's not every day that you can meet the leader of the local Protectorate and one of the most important Tinkers in the world. I think he said something to us but as I said, I was fangirling a bit too hard to pay attention. Something that both Missy and Amy gleefully pointed out on our trip to the PRT headquarters. Penny asked what was so special about meeting him. At first I thought that she was just following Missy and Amy's lead but then I remembered who I was talking with. I mean, there's no way someone like Penny could fake such a look of innocent curiosity, with head tilt and all. It took the rest of the trip for me to explain to her who Armsmaster is and why is so unusual for someone like me to meet him. I think that by the time we arrived at our destination she still didn't get it.

So, anyway, fangirling aside, that's how we ended up in the PRT building, giving our statements and waiting for our parents to come pick us up. Or in my case, so I could sign some non-disclosure agreement because, well turns out that my friend Penny is a parahuman and the PRT already knew, even if she isn't a Ward. Something that should have been obvious to me given that her father works for them.

At least Penny was keeping me company. Amy's mother came to take her home a while ago. And even though Missy's parents seemed to be out of town or something she disappeared god knows where with a 'case worker' or something like that. I had no idea what was the deal with Missy's family situation and I wasn't going to pry.

So that left both me and Penny in one of the PRT's interview rooms, totally not an interrogation room, it didn't have a one-way mirror.

"So... powers?" I asked rather lamely turning to Penny.

"Huh?" She blinked at me, tilting her head.

"I... I mean, you are a parahuman, that's how you got me out of the locker, right?" Ok, time to grab the elephant in the room by the trunk.

"I do in fact have some abilities that baseline humans do not have." Penny said with her gaze firmly on the table in front of us.

"Okay." Well, excellent conversation skills, Taylor. Penny just kept fidgeting in her seat as the silence went on.

"I really wanted to tell you, Taylor, but..." Penny trailed off giving me the saddest stare I've ever been exposed to.

"No, it's okay, really I get it, secret identities are a big deal." I tried to reassure her again. "But..." I continued as something about the situation suddenly clicked in my mind. "Missy knew, right?"

"Father gave her a brief overview of my abilities, yes."

Hello again, awkward silence. Come on, Taylor, say something.

"So... Are you joining the Wards, Penny?" I finally managed to blurt looking at my green eyed friend.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I really want to help people but both father and mother said that I'm not ready yet to face that level of combat."

"Really?" I asked incredulously, remembering how she handled the gang members that attacked us. "You seemed pretty ready to me."

She just shrugged in response. "They just really worry about me." She looked uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation so I tried to change the subject.

"So... Missy was pretty cool too, I guess those martial arts classes with your dad really paid off."

I was saved from having to make more awkward conversation when the door opened and dad entered followed by Mr. Wallis.

"Taylor!" I barely had time to stand up from my chair before dad hugged me tightly. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He added backing up to look at me from head to toe to make sure that I was indeed in one piece.

"Dad, I'm okay, really. Not even a scratch. It was really scary but Penny the others kept me safe."

"But, others? What?..." He finally calmed down a bit. "What happened? They only told me that you were here at the PRT and that I needed to come for legal reasons."

"I apologize for my colleagues, sometimes they are too strict with operational security protocols." Interjected Mr. Wallis as he put his briefcase on the table.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Asked dad turning to the other adult in the room.

"Colin Wallis, special consultant for the PRT and Penny's father." He answered offering his hand for my father to shake.

"Do you have any idea of what happened?" Dad asked after shaking his hand.

"I had access to Armsmaster's report of the incident, yes."

"Armsmaster?"

"He was the first responder." Mr. Wallis clarified that point. "A group of seven men, suspected of being part of the Archer's Bridge Merchants, assaulted the girls and their two companions with the intention of kidnapping them." Mr. Wallis lifted his hand when dad looked like he was about to interrupt. "The four girls defended themselves and subdued their assailants."

"Wait, four? And they took on seven gang members all by themselves and won?" Asked dad looking from Mr. Wallis to me and back in a confused manner.

"I invited another friend to our day out at the last moment and made a new one while we were on the Boardwalk," Penny said answering dad's first question.

"And yes, dad, we took them down, hard," I said. And I couldn't help the little bit of pride that slipped into my voice, even if Penny and Missy did most of the work.

"The reason that the PRT responded instead of the BBPD and the reason why we're here is that there were two parahumans involved, both independent but affiliated with the PRT." Added Mr. Wallis taking a folder out of his briefcase. "And while I'm sure that Miss Hebert wouldn't betray their confidence, and I don't say that lightly as one of the parahumans involved is my own daughter, we at the PRT are still under legal obligation to cover for those affiliates who have secret civilian identities. Hence this." He took out a bundle of papers out of the folder and passed it to dad.

"A non-disclosure agreement," Dad said after skimming over the documents.

"Yes, as I said this is a mere formality that I would have avoided if I could, but the legal department insisted."

"It's okay I know how it is." Dad continued reading this time taking the time to go over all the text. "But this only mentions your daughter, is there another for the other parahuman?"

"No, as Panacea's identity is public knowledge it isn't needed."

"Wait. Panacea?" Dad asked turning to me.

"Yes, we kinda... met her in the boardwalk and she invited us to coffee." I fidgeted a bit under dad's gaze.

"You met Panacea, she invited you to coffee and then you all beat seven gang members." Dad said, "I knew that raising a teenage girl wasn't easy but no one warned me about this." Mr. Wallis just clapped dad's shoulder in solidarity giving him a knowing look. "Okay, any more surprises?" Asked dad after signing at the end of the document and passing it to me so I could sign it too.

"Well, since we are here there is something I wanted to discuss with you both." Said Mr. Wallis leaning back in his chair. "After the incident at school last week I reconsidered my decision of enrolling Penny at Winslow. I will not expand on my reasoning for that decision but in hindsight, I should have expected something like this to happen, it's a miracle that she wasn't outed back then. So, given Penny's nature and the risk of another incident because of Winslow's current state, I decided to transfer her to Immaculata."

"WHAT!?" It was obvious from Penny's outburst that this was news for her too. "But... but, what about Taylor?" She added with the saddest and most teary puppy dog eyes I've ever seen.

"Oh." In contrast, my reaction was more subdued, I just sighed. Of course, everything was going too well for my life. It was about time for the other shoe to drop. Well, at least I still can hang out with Penny, Missy and Amy outside school. I just have to endure the trio and especially Sophia's retribution for the backfiring of their latest big prank. What else is new?

"Actually, that's why I wanted to bring this up now. Miss Hebert, would you consider transferring too?" Mr. Wallis added turning to me.

"I..." Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I looked at dad and he seemed to be caught as flat-footed as I was. "I'd love to," and I really would but..."but I don't think we can afford it." Really, Immaculata was THE private academy here in Brockton Bay, the old money kind of place. And even if it wasn't so exclusive it still was private and our family's budget was strained enough with me going to a public school. "If it was a public school maybe, but a private one..."

"I'm afraid that the closest public schools, Clarendon and Arcadia, aren't an option. Clarendon doesn't accept new students until the next trimester and Arcadia's waiting list is even worse." He said shaking his head. "But the only problem is monetary, isn't it?" I looked at dad and he just shrugged telling me that it was my call. I nodded. "Then what if you could enter on a scholarship?" Mr. Wallis took out two brochures from his briefcase and handed one to dad and one to me. "It is a pilot program focused on giving young parahumans, especially those who aren't part of a government sponsored program, some kind of stability in their lives. In this case keeping a peer who knows about her powers close to her as moral support would be very beneficial for Penny." He said as dad and I read the brochures.

"Program sponsored by 'The Guild'?" I read out loud. "And you are sure I'm eligible for this?" I asked incredulously. I guess that other shoe will have to keep hovering a bit longer.

"One hundred percent sure. It's a new project so it wouldn't surprise me if you and Penny are the first to benefit from it." He answered.

I turned to Penny to find her giving me such a hopeful look that I'd swear that I could see stars in her eyes. "Please, Taylor, pleeeease."

I looked one last time to dad. "It's your call, Taylor." He said giving me a nod.

A small part of me felt like accepting was like letting the trio win, like I was letting them run me out of my school, but I quickly squashed it. Those three weren't worth it, not even Emma, the only thing I could get from giving them so much attention was to make myself miserable, and I had enough of that from them for a lifetime. And anyway I already tried to transfer once only for my filled forms 'accidentally' get lost. Well, now I have another opportunity so I am going to grab it with both hands and I won't let go. Those three want to be the top bitches of the cesspool that is Winslow high? Well, they can choke on it for all I care. I'm going somewhere better.

Finally, I answered. "Okay, then yes. I'd love to tran... gah" and I was tackled by an overly enthusiastic Penny before I could finish. "Penny, air." I managed to croak tapping her arm.

"Oops."


	7. Chapter 6

**Penny 6**

"Wow."

What Penny just said summed up my thoughts on our new school, even though it wasn't my first time seeing it. The first being a few days ago when I came to do some placement test because of the discrepancies between my overall grades and my test scores because as much as the trio liked to mess with my class work messing with the tests wasn't something that even them could get away with, thankfully. In fact, it was the only reason that I managed to get passing grades at all.

But that's finally in the past now. I toyed nervously with the thin ribbon of my uniform as we stood in front of the open wrought iron gates. Yes, uniform. Looks like deciding what to wear to school was another thing that I won't have to worry about from now on, not that I cared that much before, but still.

To be honest I hadn't worn a skirt in a long time because it would have been too easy for my three tormentors to arrange a wardrobe malfunction. I knew that that wasn't a problem now, but old habits die hard. Anyway, I was still a bit worried about that but the dress code allowed us to wear black or dark blue tights under the skirt, which helped to calm my nerves.

Also, the default length of the skirt was rather conservative, ending just below the knees. I say default because both when I came to take my tests and now looking at the students around us it was obvious that some of the girls shortened their skirts, not so much for it to be indecent, but some even got away with getting the hem of their skirt up to mid thigh. I never liked to wear revealing clothes so I think I'll keep my skirt as it is, thank you very much.

As for the rest of the uniform it was a simple white blouse under a long sleeved navy blue jacket, same color as the skirt and the bow around the neck of the blouse. Not as comfy as my usually loose jeans and hoodie but I can live with that.

"Ready to go in?" I asked Penny nodding in the direction of the entrance to the school grounds.

"Yes!" She answered as enthusiastic as ever and marched forward swinging her arms.

With a fond smile I followed her, hitching my new book bag up on my shoulder. That scholarship really came through for me, not only covering the tuition but also any other school related expense I had, from the uniform to all kind of school supplies, including the textbooks.

We crossed the beautiful small park, or garden or whatever, that separated the gates of the property from the main building. A building that had a certain antique air.

We arrived at the administration office for our appointment with the principal with time to spare. The secretary, whose disposition was much much more amicable than her Winslow's counterpart ever was, directed us to a small waiting room next to the principal's office.

About ten minutes later we were in Mr. Fliescher office. As he welcomed us to Immaculata and gave us a brief summary of the rules on the student's rule book, principal Fliescher came across as a no-nonsense but polite man with a slight British accent. When we finished he even held the door open for us.

"And again, welcome to Immaculata. Dorothy will give you your schedules and arrange..." he trailed off as he looked out to the secretary's desk where a boy wearing a student's uniform was talking to her. "Oh, good morning Mister Anders, this is a surprise. What brings you here so early? I believe you have a free period right now."

"Good morning mister Fliescher." The boy, who seemed to be about our age and a bit on the pudgy side, seemed a little startled at being addressed so suddenly. "I... I was just bringing a note from my father about my absence last week."

"I believe I told you that it wasn't necessary, I already cleared things up with your father."

"I... I know but he insisted and..." The boy trailed off fidgeting a bit.

"Yes, I know how Max can be." Mr. Fliescher finished for him. "Say, since you are here and have the time, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"O... of course not, how can I help?"

"Let me introduce you to Miss Taylor Hebert and miss Penny Wallis, they just transferred to our school." The principal said before turning to us "Ladies, this is Theo Anders, he is in your grade and I believe you share some classes with him. Mister Anders will show you around and help you to familiarize with our school."

"Eh, nice to meet you." Theo said timidly.

"Likewise" I answered with a nod. A bit cold and impersonal but he seemed a bit shy and I have to admit I wasn't the most sociable person so I guess it was to be expected. Penny on the other hand...

"Salutations, Theo Anders. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said with her usual smile as she shook enthusiastically the poor flustered boy's hand with both of hers.

"I believe I'll let you to it, then." Principal Fliescher said with barely disguised humor in his voice at Theo's predicament. "Please Dorothy, if you would print miss Wallis and Miss Hebert's schedules for them."

"Of course, mister Fliescher."

After we got our schedules Theo began our tour in the same building we were in. On the first two floors where the classes that didn't need any kind of special equipment like Math, English, Social Studies and the like. On the third and last floor were where classes like chemistry or music were held. The exception to this was shop class that shared a newer annex behind the school with the school's gym.

True to my first impression of him, Theo was rather shy, but as the time passed he relaxed a bit, well, as relaxed as someone like him could get with someone like Penny invading his personal space every time she got excited about something. Anyway, as I was saying, as he opened up a bit I got the impression that he was a rather nice guy, not that I had much to compare. Back at Winslow the guys either avoided me like the plague because Emma and her cohorts, I avoided them like the plague because either they were in a gang or were obviously trying to get Emma's attention by messing with me or were Sparky and Greg, one was always high as a kite so he didn't give a damn about Emma and company and the other was so socially incompetent that could get on the nerves of Buddha himself. So, yeah, not very difficult to leave a better impression than any boy I interacted with lately.

Theo was showing us a shortcut to the gym through a service door on the cafeteria which led to the side of the building instead of having to go to the front entrance and having to go around the building when he suddenly stopped right after turning a corner.

"Oh it's just you, the fuck are you doing here?" We heard a feminine voice from further around the corner that Theo just turned. As Penny and I turned the corner we saw a blonde girl who was glaring at Theo. After seeing that it was indeed just him and two other students she brought out a lit cigarette that obviously had hastily hidden behind her and took it a drag.

"N... nothing, sorry, Cassie." He said averting his eyes and trying to get past her giving her a wide berth.

"N... n... n...othing" she mocked stepping into his path. "Fuck, no wonder uncle Max thinks you're a disappointment." The blonde, Cassie, tried to push him back with her free hand but Theo jumped back before she could touch him. "Grow a fucking pair, Theo." She laughed as Theo turned around.

"S... sorry, maybe it's better if we go the long way around." He said softly to us, averting his gaze. I turned to Penny to see that she was frowning, but I put a hand on her arm and shook my head before she could try anything. I disliked bullies more than anyone but I know from experience that so far she hadn't done anything that we could prove and even if for once we had the advantage of having three witnesses against the word of the bully it was better retreat like Theo was trying to do. If he later wanted to tell Mr. Fliescher about this you can bet that I'll be backing him up just as I'm sure Penny will too. Plus, from their exchange I had the feeling that there was something else going on here that we weren't aware of.

"What's this? Little Theo got himself two girlfriends?" But obviously she wasn't interested in avoiding a confrontation. She looked at us from head to toe obviously judging us. "They don't seem like much but at least they seem the right kind, unless the redhead is a k..."

"Cassie!" Theo interrupted her. "Leave them out of this." He turned around to face her again.

"Or what, Theo?" She asked arching an eyebrow. "I thought so." She flicked her still lit cigarette in Theo's direction making him flinch when it hit him in the chest. "For a moment I thought that you had grown a spine." She added getting in his face.

"'Uncle' James looked very interested in making a good impression on them when he asked me to show them the school." He said gritting his teeth. You could almost hear the quotation marks around the word uncle. "Maybe you'll have to explain to him why you were acting like a thug, again. Or have you forgotten why you are here?" He said something else but it was too low for me to hear, but whatever it was the blonde recoiled as if slapped.

"Whatever." She said turning around and walking away.

"Cassie." Theo called out before she could get too far.

"What?" She spat stopping but not turning around.

"Don't you think you owe them an apology." He said more firmly than I thought he was capable of, to be honest.

Cassie turned around to glare at him, but after a few seconds she broke eye contact. "Sorry." She said insincerely before turning again and walking away.

When she was out of sight Theo slumped against the wall. "I can't believe I did that."

"Are you okay?" Asked Penny fussing over the trembling boy.

"Yes, just a bit shaken up." He answered blushing from the red head's attention. "I'm sorry you got involved in my problems, but after that she should leave you alone." He said avoiding looking at us.

"Don't worry about it. That was pretty brave." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. I meant that, that exchange seemed pretty personal, and if someone knows how hard facing someone who had that kind of information on you that's me. "I know it's none of my business but is she really your cousin?" I couldn't help but ask. "Because, please don't take this the wrong way but... I come from Winslow and one thing we learn fast is how to spot who is in a gang even when they aren't wearing the colors, and she sure sounded like she's in one."

"It's okay, but no we aren't really related, her family and mine are close friends. And, well, this is pretty much an open secret here anyway." He said, pausing to take a breath "She has been in juvie and her parents asked my father to help them keep her out of trouble. That's why she's enrolled here and the only reason she got accepted is because my father made a very generous 'donation' to the school and is a close friend of the principal." He paused again. "Listen, I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this," he said before adding "like everyone else" under his breath "and I'm pretty sure that she won't bother you again, but if she tries anything you just have to tell me..." he said dejectedly, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Nope." I found myself saying before I could process it. "You aren't getting rid of us that easily, right Penny?" I had enough of loosing friends to bullies, I sure as heck wasn't going to let it happen here too. "I mean, if you don't mind hanging out with a couple of girls."

He lifted his head in surprise, looking from me to Penny who was practically buzzing with excitement. "Are you sure?"

"Totally." I answered with determination.

"Yay, another friend." Exclaimed Penny before launching herself at him to give him one of her characteristic hugs.

As I watched the scene unfold I couldn't help thinking that I'd better pry her off him before he passed out, either from lack of air or from embarrassment judging from how red his face was getting. Maybe I should start carrying a crowbar around?


	8. Chapter 7

**Penny 7**

"So... what was that lacrosse thing again?" I asked, looking at the field in front of us. It was a surprisingly sunny day for the beginning of February so we, that's Theo, Penny and I, decided to have lunch outside. That's why we were seated at the bleachers in front of the field that the lacrosse and soccer teams shared.

"I'm not sure, but the last time I saw a game it looked like a bunch of crazy people with sticks running after a ball." Theo answered after taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"So, hockey without ice and with a ball instead of a disk?" Asked Penny tilting her head.

"Pretty much." Theo shrugged.

It was two weeks since Penny and I enrolled in our new school. Two blissfully uneventful weeks that made me remember what regular school life was like, even if the last time I experienced it was at the end of middle school. Just as Theo said, Cassie, or Cassandra Herren as I later found out that was her full name, didn't do anything worse than glare at us anytime we crossed paths, and compared to what I've been through that barely registered.

The only problem was that other than Theo we didn't make any other friends. Looks like being on the bad side of the only openly recognized gang member of the school isn't good for your social life. And from what Theo told us it has been the same for him since Cassie enrolled, with her scaring off anyone that tried to get close to him.

So, to sum it up, we made some acquaintances, but friends? Not so much. Not that it bothered me that much, being a bit of an introverted myself, but Penny liked making new friends. Oh well, at least what she doesn't get in quantity she gets in quality with Missy, Amy, Theo and me. And no one said that we can't make more friends outside the school. And of course that goes for Theo too... and talking about that.

"Hey, Theo, are you busy this Friday after school?" He looked at me, surprised by my non sequitur. "Penny and I made plans with a couple of friends to go see a movie and I thought that you might want to come too." I rushed through the rest of what I wanted to say. It's been awhile since I invited anyone to hang out, you know.

"Huh?" I think he was still trying to process the fact that someone was interested in hanging out with him outside school.

"Yes!" Penny, who was seated on the other side of him, was hugged his arm and proceeded to hit him with her strongest pleading look. Seriously, those eyes should count as weapons, or as a Master power at least. "Please, it will be my first time going to a cinema, it's going to be so much fun. You have to come, please?"

"I... I'd really li... like to, but..." And the poor guy goes back to stuttering, I mean after the first day he was able to talk to us without a problem unless Penny managed to fluster him enough for him to revert back to this. Theo took a deep breath calm himself, at least he was recovering faster than a few days ago even if his face was still red as a tomato. "I promised my stepmother that I would babysit my sister. I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay." Penny said dejectedly letting him go.

"Maybe some other time then?" I tried to give the poor guy an out because he was looking more and more guilty at disappointing our mutual friend. "I mean, I kinda sprung this on you out of nowhere, no wonder you already had something else to do."

"That would be nice." He nodded as Penny perked up again.

"Anyway, I didn't know you have a sister." Crisis averted, Penny is smiling again, time to change the subject. "How old is she?"

"She's going to be one year old in a couple of months." Theo answered with a fond smile "Her name is Aster, I think I have some photos of her if you'd like to see them." He added taking out his phone.

I nodded as he unlocked it and brought up the photo gallery. I scooted a bit closer until our shoulders touched so I could see the screen better.

I couldn't help smiling when Theo opened the picture of his sister who was an absolutely adorable baby.

"Awwww, she's so cute." When I heard her I tilted my head to look at Penny I saw that not only she had returned to her previous position, clinging to Theo's arm, but she also was literally cheek to cheek with the boy to have a better view of the phone.

And Theo, well, the poor guy had the look of a deer caught in the headlights. For a small mischievous moment I considered mirroring Penny on his other side just to tease him a bit but I squashed the thought. At best he'll just ignore me, I mean why would he pay any attention to boring old me when he had a much cuter girl clinging to him on his other side. And at worst it he might have a meltdown, because, to be honest, he didn't look like he could take much more excitement without his brain shutting down. And teasing him like that would certainly work better if just thinking about doing that didn't make me blush too.

Anyway, the sound of the bell for the next period saved him when he looked about to pass out from all the blood rushing to his face. But as Penny backed out he looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

We picked up our things and went back to the main building.

"We'll let you know when we find out when our other friends can get together again." I said as we separated to go to our respective classes.

"Okay, see you later." He said as Penny waved as enthusiastically as ever.

-0-

"So, you are okay with him coming with us this Sunday to The Market?"

"I don't have a problem with that." Said Missy after slurping the rest of her chocolate milkshake. "In fact from what you told us his reactions to Penny being Penny sound hilarious. What do you think, Amy?"

Amy, Missy, Penny and I just got out from the movies and were at the same coffee shop we visited last time we were on the boardwalk.

Both Missy and Amy had quite busy schedules so this was the first time since we first met that we managed to get together the four of us. We were still in contact via texts, emails an PMs on PHO but we hadn't had the chance to meet in person until now. Luckily both our friends had most of this weekend free.

"I don't care one way or another." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and nodded at Penny. "Ask him." She already had her phone out and started typing before I finished talking. A few seconds later we heard the ping of an incoming message.

"Yay, he said yes!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up drawing the attention of the people sitting at the nearby tables. I just ignored the looks and took a sip of my tea. I think I'm beginning to understand Penny's dad, after some time you get used to being near Penny.

-0-

"Theo!" Penny saw him first and waved at him as the rest of us turned to where she was looking.

Theo just got out of a car and was saying something to the woman who was in the driver's seat. Whatever she said back got him flustered, and believe me, after spending weeks hanging out with him and Penny at school I can recognize the symptoms, I'd say that's a six in the Penny scale.

After not quite yelling, more like talking very loud, "it's not like that" at the retreating vehicle he turned around and made his way toward us.

"Ehh, hi." He said timidly looking a bit intimidated.

"Hello, Theo, right?" Said Missy stepping forward and offering her hand for him to shake. "I'm Missy. Taylor and Penny told us about you."

"Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand a bit awkwardly.

"And I'm Amy, sorry if I don't shake your hand but I'm not a very touchy person. Because, you know, my power and all that."

"Oh" And now he looked a bit poleaxed after he realized who the fourth member of our small group was. "I... it's okay."

"So, ready for a shopping trip with four girls?" Missy said, taking advantage of the handshake to cling to his arm and judging by her smirk, unlike Penny, she was doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of him.

"Behave." I bopped her on the head lightly. She pouted at me but still let him go. "Sorry about that." I said to Theo.

"It's okay." He coughed averting his eyes with his cheeks still a bit red. "Where to?"

"I wanted to check a stall that sells used books that's near the cross of Lord with the seventh." Amy answered.

"That's, what? About two blocks from here?" I asked.

"Yes, more or less." Missy shrugged. "I'm fine with that as long we can get something to eat on the way there."

"There's a hot dog stand that's pretty good that's usually in that general direction." Said Theo, to my surprise.

"Good enough for me. Lead on, Mac Duff." Answered Missy.

"Actually, that's a misquote. It's supposed to be 'lay on' but..." I trailed off as I noticed the looks of the other three. Yes three, because while we were talking Penny drifted off to one of the nearby stalls and was engrossed with the various knickknacks that were on sale. "What? My mom was an English teacher." I said fidgeting a bit.

"Lead, lay, whatever. Let's go." Said Missy taking off and grabbing Penny on the way. Amy just shrugged and followed her, leaving me and Theo to bring up the rear.

In the end it took us more than half an hour to reach the stand that Amy wanted to visit because we stopped every time one of us saw something interesting or something to eat.

Missy somehow convinced us that it would be fun to buy hats for all of us at a stand that had them pretty cheap. Both Missy and I ended up with identical blue berets, Penny bought a wide-brimmed sun hat, Theo reluctantly got a ten-gallon hat and Amy decided that she liked a black fedora.

We also stopped for hotdogs...

"Hmm you were right, Theo, this is really good."

...Popcorn, ice cream and even some tacos that smelled delicious.

"Really, Missy, more food?"

"Hey, what can I do? I'm a growing girl."

"If you keep eating like this you'll end up growing sideways."

"Pfff, you know that I end up burning everything, Amy."

Well, we took our time but we finally got there. Or most of us did...

"Hey, Missy, where are you going?"

"I... I think I saw someone I know, keep going, I'll catch up with you later." She said, disappearing among the crowd.

... but we finally were there, that's what's important.

Amy started rifling through the many books while I skimmed over the covers and titles looking for something interesting. Meanwhile Penny drifted to the next stand dragging Theo with her. I was trying to decide in which of two fantasy novels I was going to spend the rest of my meager allowance when it happened.

"Well, well, well, look what dragged the cat." I almost dropped the book that I was browsing when I heard a certain very familiar voice at my back. "We haven't seen you in a long time, Taylor." I turned around and there she was, flanked by two of her toadies, Madison on her right and Julia on her left.

"Emma." I acknowledged her. I instinctively hunched a bit crossing my arms in front of my midsection, almost like hugging myself in a very Pavlovian response.

"We were worried about you, Taylor." Added Julia is an obviously fake sweet tone.

"Yes, I mean, did you finally go from turning tricks for the Merchants every now and then to being their whore full time?" Finished Madison in a hushed voice, getting close to me so only I could hear her. Her expression of fake concern was a well-practiced one that worked for her every time back at Winslow.

"Taylor, Taylor. Dropping out of high school like that, what would your mom think of that?" Emma shook her head in disappointment getting closer to me too. Julia also closed in, the three of them boxed me against the stall at my back. "Oh, wait. She can't think anything because she's dead!" My ex-friend said gleefully, or as gleefully as she could while still speaking in a hushed tone, with a vicious smirk on her face. "And what about your father? No, he's as useless as you. That's why you spent so much time at my house after she died isn't it?" She added, snatching my new beret from my head, giving it a couple of twirls and putting it on Madison's head with a sickly sweet smile. "You should be thankful that I was so patient with a piece of garbage like you, back then. Why, even your useless father was so eager to get rid of you, sending you to that stupid nature camp."

There was a bit of a commotion in the crowd around us, Emma looked around, from her expression she was obviously expecting something, I don't know what. Around us people were saying that it looked like Aegis and Dauntless just flew over us. When Emma saw that the disturbance had nothing to do with us she turned her full attention back to me, but she seemed a bit more... nervous? Desperate? I don't know.

"You look upset, Taylor, why don't you come with us somewhere quieter so you can unload on your old friend like you used to." She said, putting an arm around my shoulders and nodding to Madison who grabbed my arm. They started to steer me away from the stall. I tried to struggle but I was too emotionally drained to put much of a fight.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I can't express how glad I was of hearing Amy's voice.

Emma turned around, her expression going from triumphant to confused as whatever she was expecting it certainly wasn't Panacea to intervene, to innocent as she tried to bluff her way out of this situation.

"Sorry, we just happened to bump into an old friend of mine and we got a bit emotional. Right, Taylor?" She said squeezing my shoulder.

"Bullshit." Amy called out, stepping forward and practically ripping my beret off Madison's head.

"Hey, watch it, you bitch." The tiny brunette said letting go of my arm and taking a step back. Amy then took the opportunity to pull me away from Emma's grasp.

"Are you okay, Taylor?" She said handing me back my beret.

"Yes, thank you." I answered in a small voice.

"Look, whatever you think it's happening here, you got it all wrong." Emma insisted "we're just concerned for our friend, she's been missing class for the last two weeks, you see, we just decided that it was time for an intervention. We're afraid that she might have fallen in with the wrong crowd."

"No she hasn't missed class. We've been going to class together these two weeks." Penny piped up coming from behind me to stand at my side while Theo stood on my other side.

"Says you." The expression on my former friend's face, one that I was painfully familiar with, one that I saw every time she managed to put me in the right place to enable one of her plans, told me that what she had been waiting for was for Penny to intervene. "Don't believe her, she's a violent thug. She put a friend of mine in the hospital, a friend who happened to be black. I'm pretty sure she's with the Empire." Emma's acting skills were as good as ever but much to her surprise her little act only made Amy snort and Theo cough to hide his laugh.

"Right, I think I'm starting to get an idea of what is really going on." Said Amy, staring down at Emma. You must be..."

"Panacea!" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a male voice coming from above. "Thank God you are where she said you were." Aegis said, landing next to us. "I'm sorry to bother you on your day off but it's an emergency." Added hurriedly in a hushed tone.

"Calm down and tell me what is the situation, how many hurt, kind of injuries..." She said in a resigned tone.

"Two injured, Vista got a crossbow bolt to the gut, I don't know how bad it is but she was still conscious when I left her. The... other had several electrical burns, again I don't know how grave they are. Also they had entered into cardiac arrest but Dauntless managed to get them back with CPR."

Amy looked from me to Emma, who was deadly pale. I just nodded at her, Vista needed her more than I did. I still had Penny and Theo with me and Missy was supposed to catch up with us, we could deal with Emma and her cronies.

"Let's go." She said turning to Aegis.

He grabbed her in a bridal carry and took off.

I turned back to Emma and company expecting her to try to mess with us again now that Amy wasn't here anymore. But to my surprise, well not only mine, because even Madison and Julia seemed as perplexed as me, Emma just turned around and left not quite running but at a pace fast enough that the other two did have to run to catch up with her.

"Maybe it's better to call it a day." Theo said softly, putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

I just nodded, wondering if my friends and I were cursed to have something happen every time we go out together.


End file.
